


MosuGoji and Rodorah Oneshots

by MosuConvoy



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Godzilla and Mothra have a best friend/lover type relationship, I mean lots of fluff, Multi, Oh and theres not a specific universe so just imagine however you like, Oneshot collection, Rodan and Ghidorah are on and off type, sadly i’m not taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosuConvoy/pseuds/MosuConvoy
Summary: I hope you enjoy these oneshots!These oneshots will be (as the title mentions) based around the two ships, Mosugoji and Rodorah.The first five will be MosuGoji then it will just be random between the two.





	1. Nightly Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I will be honest these are around a month old but I’ve been meaning to publish them here.

It was late in the night.

Everyone was asleep except of course of the ones who roam around underneath the moon’s glow.

While some critters go out to hunt, or keeping an eye open, one creature stood awake.

On an island far away in the sea, Infant Island, a King and Queen isolated themselves away from others. Privacy mainly.

In a cave, an opening to the sky was what provided light, the moon’s light mainly. It wasn’t a too large opening, but enough for the Queen to fly out when she needed, even though there were other openings, that one was just the quickest route.

The moonlight shone onto a royal bundle. The King’s large body was almost curled into a ball, his tail not all the way to his snout, because he had a bit of a ‘surprise’ tucked into his stomach.

The Queen.

She stayed awake, not feeling an ounce of tiredness in her eyes. While she was pressed into the side of his stomach, her head laid on the King’s tail. Keeping watch.

Why was she awake?

She was a protecter. She had to be ready for any threat. Especially any threat towards her King. Not only that but just in case of a nightmare. Maybe something small as a nightly snack. Or any other thing her King would awake from or need.

Her King would say something about how he could protect himself and that she shouldn’t stress about it, but he eventually gave up and let her do what she wanted when she kept insisting.

He wasn’t irritated, but as long as it wasn’t effecting her in a unhealthy manner then he was alright with it.

The Queen kept her eyes open. On some nights she would admire the stars above at times, or the painting on the cave walls, or her King.

She would sometimes watch his facial expressions while he slept. She loved —carefully— tracing the crown that trailed down his back to the tip of his tail. The details and shapes of his fins caught her attention as well.

She mainly loved pressing herself against him. His cold scales felt nice against her fur, especially during spring or summer nights.

The Queen shifted a bit when she heard a small noise. She was very alert, a simple quiet noise made her want to jump and cover the King with her wing.

She made a promise and still kept it.

That she would keep him under her wing.

The King’s tail lifted suddenly and he shifted. He shifted his heavy body on his side. It was a little more comfortable posture for him and his type of ‘frame’.

The Queen huffed.

She, herself, wascomfortable. A second ago.

She disliked it whenever he would move. Because, hello she was very comfortable!

She stood on her legs to turn her body the other way, the direction of where the King’s head was facing.

She laid herself on the ground before pressing into his stomach again. She even laid her head on one of his extended arms while the other just draped across his stomach.

Then she heard deep groan.

She looked at The King as he slowly sat up and streched.

She huffed again.

The King didn’t miss it. He knew how much she hated it when he moved, especially when she was comfortable.

He let out a deep chuckle.

The Queen just silently pouted.

Till she felt an arm pull her into a solid chest and lock in place. The King curled his body—and tail— around her. She felt like she was cocooned. For the second time.

The King let out another deep chuckle, the Queen even felt it this time. His signature smirk was stuck on his face.

“Sorry.”

“No your not.”


	2. WaterFall Fun

The sun blazed on the island with intense summer heat. 

Godzilla was laying near a ledge trying to get some of the heat. Of course, he loved being in the water, but the sun felt nice on his scales. Especially in the afternoon. 

For average reptiles it’d be the morning but for someone like him... its self explanatory.

But for a certain giant moth, she stayed in the shade of a tree, due to her fur. 

The two were polar opposites. Personality wise and body wise. One was scaly, the other furry. One was mean but teasing, the other peaceful but serious. But that was a way they evened eachother out. 

Godzilla let out an enjoyed sigh. He would roll around or just stay in the same spot as he sun-bathed.

Mothra laid boredly underneath the shade. She liked it. She was comfortable. But she kinda wished they could do something. Something they both liked. 

She will admit she can be slightly clingy but she can survive without him...for probably a few minutes till she wants some type of affection. 

Or another way to put was that she was just very affectionate and needed to act on it at every chance.

It wouldn’t be said that she’s needy, but they were alone, no one would bother them, so she wanted to take that advantage. 

“Goji...” she pleaded.

His head perked up at his name— well nickname. He looked over to where his queen was settled underneath some trees. 

He settled his head on his palm and looked at her with a amused glint in his eyes. The way she said his name sounded like she wanted something. 

“Yes Mosu...” he returned with the tiniest of a smile. 

She laid her head down and gave him pleading eyes, almost like puppy eyes. Godzilla immediately knew that whatever she was going to ask for was something he couldn’t turn down. 

“Can we... go over to the waterfall?” She asked. 

Oh. Well then.

Mothra didn’t like the water but at least she could be near him and cool down. But also he could be somewhere he enjoyed.

Godzilla would want to stay under the sun but again, he could not turn her down especially with that look she had. 

He groaned as he lifted his body off the ground. His body felt a little stiff from being in the same posture. He streched out his limbs before walking over to the shady trees to fetch her. 

He crouched down to open his arms up for her to jump into. She jumped onto his chest. Her two front arms wrapped themselves around his neck while the other four just clung onto his chest.

He secured her whenever she folded her wings in before he began walking to the waterfall. 

It wasn’t long walk since he’s been on the island with her for months so he knew his way around. But also, the waterfall was his favorite place to go and there are many reasons why. 

It was a beautiful waterfall. The water was a perfect shade of blue and looked clean— well, except the scattered flower petals. Yes, flowers. Patches of many colors were surrounded the area along with big trees (Yes, a bit cliche I know). For the size, it was large enough for many kaiju to swim or relax in. But for many though, like that would happen. 

Godzilla carefully stepped into the cool water, in which he strode through till the water reached his torso. 

Mothra let go of her grip just as Godzilla opened his arms slightly to release her, which made her fall into the water. “Oops.” He muttered. 

Mothra surfaced luckily, her wings keeping her afloat. Her soaked frail image made her look even more fragile, which made the King weak with admiration. 

He slowly lowered down into the water, to make his head at level with hers. She smiled with her eyes, her wings slightly flapping, like what a dog would do with his tail when he was happy. 

Godzilla smiled faintly. He loved it whenever he had two of his favorite things: the water and a loving best friend. Or lover? It didn’t matter. She was with him and thats all that mattered. 

He nudged her face barely before started to swim around her. Circling around her, and her own eyes trying to follow him. He was silently telling her he wanted to play. 

Whenever he got near to her wing, she slowly rose it from the water— only for her to slam it down and splash water on him.

Godzilla splashed water back with his tail with a teasing smirk on his face. Mothra shrieked every time he did so. 

She rose both her wings this time and splashed water at him again. 

Godzilla let out a laugh, a rare sound that came from his throat. He would chuckle or grin at few things but never laughed. Not even his own friends have heard it. 

Mothra let out a laugh herself but not as much as Godzilla himself laughed. 

Godzilla sobered up before having a predatory glint in his eyes. He rose slightly out of the water before pouncing on Mothra and dragging her underneath. 

He knew she could breath underneath so he didn’t worry about it. Afterall, it was all just play. 

Mothra scratched at him, knowing they probably were just a tickle to his scales. Godzilla kept a soft hold of her while he kept trying to nip at her. 

The royal duo kept playing until sunset hit.


	3. Flower Crowns

It was sunset. The sky was painted with all sorts of colors. Painted with purple to blue or red to yellow. The sun itself was hidden behind a few clouds. 

The royal duo currently laid around a cliff, the sunset, as well as the ocean were their view. Mothra was weaving flower crowns for her and Godzilla, who was snoozing next to her. 

Mothra loved making flower crowns. They became a hobby of hers since the island is filled with all types and colors of flowers. She learned to make them all on her own since after her metamorphosis. 

One of the flower crowns she made consisted of blues while the other crown was made of yellows, oranges and reds. She was going for a theme. The flowers were meant to bring out the color of their eyes. 

Mothra of course having blue eyes while Godzilla had colors ranging from red to yellow. 

She now finished Godzilla’s crown, which took twice as much time as her own since she added extra flowers to the frame than usual. 

She placed it down carefully before she looked over to the snoozing king. She leaned in to his face to nudge him awake with her maw. 

He groaned softly in response. He lifted his head, his eyes still closed, and streched out all the way from his arms to his tail while laying. 

He finally opened his eyes tiredly to look down over to his queen. To keep his head up, his brought his arm up to rest his head on his palm. 

Mothra felt a bit guilty for waking him up. But, what Mothra didn’t know was that if she was someone else... lets just say that she wouldn’t be in one piece. 

“Sorry.” She said quietly.

Godzilla gave her a tired smile. “Your fine darling, what is it?” 

Mothra couldn’t help but get slightly flustered at the endearing name. He rarely called her anything like that, sweetheart, darling, my Queen at times, or any other pet names. He just always called her by her nickname Mosu, from her real name, Mosura. 

She shook her head, snapping out of her flustered state. 

She slowly grabbed her flower crown that bared blue flowers onto the frame. Carefully, she placed it on her head, minding her antennas. After getting it adjusted she looked up to see her King’s reaction. 

Godzilla’s tired eyes held slight interest and admiration.

Mothra then picked up the other flower crown. 

This one bared reds, oranges, and yellows around the frame. He noticed it was more bigger than the one she was wearing and had twice as more flowers on it. Ah, it was one she made for him. 

Mothra moved closer to carefully try to put his on his head. Godzilla leaned down to make it easier for her. 

Mothra adjusted it a bit to make it fit on his head better. His tiny ears helped kinda hold it in place, so a small part of his natural crown. When she was done, she backed away to let him know. 

“Do you like it?” Mothra asked shyly. In her eyes, he looked more of a beautiful creature, the colors did their job of bringing the color out from his eyes, and it was a perfect fit. But she also cared about his opinion. 

He lifted his head and started thinking about it. He liked the color choice she picked out, the crown felt like a perfect fit and also felt comfortable to wear. He liked it, along with her many other past gifts. 

He immediately smiled — a tired one— and looked down at her. “Mosu, I love it.” He said in a quiet, tired tone. 

Mothra smiled with her eyes. She loved it whenever he loved her gifts. 

Mothra sighed, remembering he was dead tired, so she stood up and folded her wing in. She moved back over to him and placed herself in front of him. She settled her head on his arm and had her fur pressed into his scales.

Godzilla kept a small smile on his face. He slowly laid his head down on her folded wings, or middle part, using her as a furry headrest or pillow.

He stuffed his nose in her fur, collecting her flowery scent that he loved so much. So much that a rare purr rumbled from his chest, which Mothra felt. She stiffled a giggle. 

Godzilla finally closed his eyes and immediately fell back asleep. Mothra watched the sun fully set and the stars twinkle in the sky.


	4. Royal Dance

The full midnight moon glowed so brightly at night, as well as the sheet of stars. They either twinkled or flew. All and all, It was beautiful. 

The night was silent, except for the noises that crickets make or the growls of hunting animals. The ocean made sounds, splashing or just lapping far away. 

Water splashed faintly at the sand of the island, as well as the King’s wondering feet. 

Yes, the King was strangely awake at this time of night, because of a nightmare. So, he was stroding around the shores, hoping tiredness would reach him. 

Meanwhile, The Queen was laying in her den, waiting for the King to come back. 

She stared at the stars from the opening above, watching the stars and reading the stories from them, like every night. But she was having a bit of trouble now. 

The King whom she would watch over at night woke up in distress and left, not acknowledging her. But it wasn’t just that. Yes, it was the main reason but also she was so used to him being around now he wasn’t. 

She was mentally panicking. 

She couldn’t stand another minute of the silence and emptiness. Her wings rose and she lifted her body of the ground and flew out of the den from the opening and searched for him. 

The King decided to walk to his favorite place on the island. The waterfall. 

He could probably forget about his nightmare and calm down his emotions from it. The noises and the view usually calm him down, especially the swimming. But it was late, so some other time. 

He came near the edge where the water met the field of flowers. He lowered down and tuck his legs underneath and wrapped his tail around him. 

He stared at his reflection in the water, through the fallen petals, only seeing one thing. 

A monster. 

He shook his head, ridding that thought from his head. He wasn’t a monster. He was just a bit scary looking and not the nicest. Or that was what he tried to tell himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a change in the breeze, a sudden presence he felt. He look up and around to see what caused the strange change, only to see his Queen flying above, her wings flapping gently. A worried look was shown with her eyes. 

Shit.

He forget he left her there. Alone. Forgeting how she was when she was alone. He felt horrible then. 

He quickly climbed up to his feet and looked up at her. Which he rarely did.

Looking at her, he should be feeling guilty, but he felt admiration. How she looked in the moonlight was something he couldn’t help but feel weak in the knees for. But the guilt pounced at him when he remembered she was looking at him worried. 

“I’m sorry Mosu, I thought you were sleeping.” He said. 

“You know I don’t sleep.” The worry and fear in her voice was very clear and the King felt his heart puncture. 

If there was anything that made him feel so horrible, it wasn’t destroying homes, or not giving mercy to kaijus, it was the sadness, disappointment, worry, and anger of his best friend. 

The Queen landed on a large rock nearby. She still looked at him and was wondering if she should forgive him. He knew that she never sleeps and knows how she is when she’s alone. 

The King looked down in guilt. He crossed his arms and thoughts ran through his mind. 

While the situation may be a bit childish, because one left the other because they were lonely but...

The two were a lonely bunch, they took it seriously when one wanted to be near the other. The King was feared by all and the Queen was different by all. They kept eachother balanced, with their own personalities. 

It was just this one night he forgot. 

At the corner of his eyes he spot a rose bush nearby and a small idea came into mind. 

The Queen kept her head down, staring at the flower-covered ground now. She couldn’t help but still feel slightly hurt. 

She saw a offering hand come into her view. She looked up and saw the King, the sight of him now made her want to laugh or cock her head in confusion. 

The sight she was given was the King was offering his hand to her, for a dance. His amber eyes spoke an apology for her. And the thing that caught her attention most, was the red rose in his mouth. Did that hurt?

She tilted her head in interest then. 

He closed his eyes as he exhaled through his nostrils. He took out the rose with his other hand to speak, maybe to explain the strange gesture. 

“私と一緒に踊る、私の女王 (Watashitoisshoni odoru, watashi no joō)” He spoke in his native tongue before placing the rose in between his canines again.

The Queen rose her wings and slowly flew up to his head level. She offered her small hand from one of her front legs. The King grasped it ever so carefully, knowing he could rip or crush her leg or hand so easily. 

He slowly pulled her closer, a little more down. He leaned his head in, pressing his nose into her fur. 

“抱きしめて (Dakishimete)” He whispered in his native tongue again. 

The Queen slipped her hand out from his soft grasp for her to lower herself to his chest. She wrapped her two front legs around his neck and the back four clutched to his chest. Her wings stayed opened on display. 

The King grasped one of her middle legs to make their dance more ‘traditional’. 

The Queen’s eyes shown happiness which made the King himself smile even with the rose in his mouth. 

Finally, the King took a step back to began their dance. Their royal dance. 

And it all depended on the King’s feet, for him to lead himself and her. 

As they began, the world around them disappeared. 

The King was lost in a world of color. Gone in a world of black, white, yellow, red, and mainly blue. The blue he found very tempting to get closer to.

The Queen herself was just as gone. In a world of amber. The color of amber was so mesmerizing for some reason. She pulled herself up closer. Closer to the King’s face. 

And then the world was there. 

The King panted and so did the Queen. They were at head level now. The two didn’t remember what happened in those last minutes. 

The Queen tucked her wings in and the King slid his hand onto her middle, running his sinful claws into her fur.

She climbed a little bit to bring her head closer to him. She lifted a small hand and took the rose out from between his teeth, and the King let her. She tossed it on the flower-covered ground.

She look at him with a head tilt. 

Leaning her head into him more, their maws almost skimming—

“Ah!” The King screamed as he fell into the cold water. The Queen squeeked after him. 

They resurfaced quickly. The Queen clinging onto him with everything she had. Her fur was soaked and she was shaking like a leaf. She let out little squeeks here and there. 

The King immediately pulled themselves out from the water. The Queen still clinging onto him as she shook. 

“Sorry I might have lost my balance.” He said with a sheepish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Watashitoisshoni odoru, watashi no joō - ‘Dance with me, My Queen.’
> 
> Dakishimete - ‘Hold onto me’ 
> 
> These translations may not be correct so I deeply apologize.


	5. Ocean Twirls

The King gazed at the painted sky. 

A wide canvas of purple, pinks, reds, yellows and oranges. All in a beautiful natural gradient. 

Grayish clouds weakly hid the glowing setting sun. It was almost meeting with the water.

A small smile took form on his face. 

He was currently sitting near the edge of a cliff, his legs dangling off, behind him a rainbow field of flowers. Which petals occasionally flew into and with the wind. 

His tail was curled around him loosely. The tip of his tail dangled with his legs. 

The King was in deep thought. Many things were on his mind. But his thoughts were interrupted when a beautiful sound echoed through the air. 

The roar of the Queen. 

He looked up and saw her flying in. He look at her with admiration. 

She stopped herself when she hovered close to the water. Then she was dancing with herself. Above the blue oceans which the sun’s light illuminated onto. 

She moved fluidly. The setting light shined onto her pure white fur and enhanced the color on her wings which kept the King’s attention. 

He held his head in his palm. Hunching over, painfully, he perched his elbow on his knee. He had a closer look on her now. 

As the Queen kept dancing above the water, she felt eyes on her. Specifically amber irises.

She slowly looked up and saw the King staring down at her with admiration in his eyes. 

She felt shy, the attention made her uncomfortable. The King gave her a small wave with his free claws. 

Wait a minute, this was her best friend. She shouldn’t feel shy or scared doing things or saying thing around him. Then she felt herself getting confident. 

She turned around and begin to dance slowly. She danced away on the waters. The water would make small waves due to her large wings. Or splash a little.

She felt lost in a different world as she continued. She was lost in a world of colors. Many. From yellow and black and blue. 

The King yawned softly. Knowing the drill, he scooted back away from the edge to stand up on his two feet. He looked down at her one last time.

The sight was wonderful. She looked happy and carefree. He loved seeing his best friend that way because it made himself happy. He felt happy when she did. 

He crossed his arms and began his tiring walk back to the cave. 

The Queen stopped her gentle dance when she didn’t feel his eyes on her. She looked up and saw him gone from his spot. Then she noticed that the sky was black and a different light was shining. The nightly kind that the moon and stars offered. 

Right, he needed sleep unlike her. He must’ve been tired. 

She looked up at the moon before heading back to the cave to cuddle with the King. And watch over him.


	6. Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heres a dumb joke)
> 
> Godzilla: Hey Rodan.
> 
> Rodan: hmm?
> 
> Godzilla: So, I've been wanting to ask, so your pretty much dating Ghidorah right?
> 
> Rodan: mhm.
> 
> Godzilla: And he's pretty much three individuals in one right?
> 
> Rodan: mhm.
> 
> Godzilla: okay, so does that make you a whore?
> 
> Rodan: *spits out drink*

They have been flying across the waters for what felt like hours but were actually only minutes. 

It was a very quiet and uncomfortable journey. The only noises that were heard were just the natural sounds of the oceans, whether it was the waves or sea animals, along with Ghidorah’s large beating wings.

Ghidorah was on their way to see their on and off ‘partner’. To apologize. Well two of the heads. Ichi would be the one to deliver it and San was just going to give a gift. Which is why he has a dead whale in his mouth currently. 

About Ni, he was against this idea greatly. And why? 

This wasn’t the first time they had to apologize to their partner. It was a very consistent pattern between them, it was always fight. Make up. Fight. Make up. Fight. And so on.

The reason for this was because he and his partner were both males. They were both dominant. Territorial. And stubborn. But strange enough, Ghidorah always kept coming back, even though they would have another fight next week. 

The fights were mainly verbal, but if one was extremely pissed at the other then they would start ripping scales and skin off. 

At last, a familiar island and volcano came into view and they made their way towards it. 

Ni huffed through his nostrils in irritation. 

Ghidorah lowered his airborne body to settle his clawed feet into the hot rock of the volcano. They were near the entrance, their heads peering into the dark hole.

Ni groaned and finally spoke. “This is pointless Ichi. Going home sound better than trying to please a dumb overgrown—“ 

“Enough. I’ve had it with your complaints. By the time he forgives us, I’ll bet your going to be wrapping your neck around his stomach and smothering him. So hush it.” 

Ni made no comment. 

Ichi cleared his throat. His mouth felt dry, he hated doing the apologies. But underneath all his animalistic male pride, it’s always his fault. He starts the arguments and finishes them by flying out. 

He exhaled. “Rodan I’m sorry...” he choked out. “I know that it was a bit...immature of me for what I said... so I’m here going to try to own up to it... I hope you can forgive me _mi... pajarito demonio_...” he finished. He would sweeten the apology by speaking in his partner’s native language. It would usually work. 

And it did. 

They felt on edge till a head peaked out cautiously, looking from the left head, to the middle, then to the right. His slits for eyes focused on the meal in San’s mouth. And the smell of blood was strong. 

Now that he thought about it, he was very hungry and hasn’t hunted for a meal at all for himself today. Probably because of the anxiety he got after their argument, and food never came up to his mind. 

And his heart melted when San lowered his head to offer the meal to him as a gift, but it wasn’t just that, it was the apology in his eyes. 

He slowly leaned in to take his gift. Little noises came from his throat as he took it in with his beak. San released it for him to take it whole.

His instincts taking over, from the hunger, he snatched it and rushed back into his home. The only noises coming from it were the sounds of him tearing apart his meal and feasting on it wildly. 

“What a beautiful angel.” Ni sarcastically commented. 

-X-

The moon was currently out, along with it’s millions of tiny lights that blanketed the black canvas. 

Ghidorah still sat near the entrance. Waiting for his partner to reply. Rodan hasn’t come out yet, even after he was done feasting. It just went silent. 

All the heads kept their eyes open, trying to. San kept drifting in and out, Ichi just looked exhausted, and Ni was constantly yawning— which made the others yawn too. 

Even though they were tired, they wanted to wait for him to come out and sleep with them, even if he would take all night. That was just their stubbornness showing.

They suddenly heard rocks crunching from a few feet away, but Ghidorah was too tired to even look where the noise came from. 

Then they felt something familiarly warm pressed up against their chest. Rodan perched himself very close to his front. 

“I forgive you, _ama_.” He whispered. 

The heads leaned down for individual kisses or licks. San leaned down to give soft licks to his back, Ni leaned lowered a little more to lick around his front area, which Rodan had to move his arms to let him. Ichi leaned down to lick around the side of his head. 

Rodan would be ultimately lying if he said he didn’t enjoy any ounce of the loving. In fact, he choked down a small moan. 

They stopped to get themselves in a lying postion. Rodan sprawled himself on Ghidorah’s chest, so San could drape his neck across Rodan’s and Ni laid his head on his stomach. 

The three started snoozing almost instantly, Ichi leaned down to give Rodan a last lick before he drifted to sleep. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> mi... pajarito demonio... - ‘My... little demon bird’ (I’m serious XD)
> 
> Ama - Loves


	7. Playful Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I apologize that I deleted the last shot, I finally just decided I was not proud of it. It was like I said, sloppy, and I didn’t follow the canon or dynamic I was going for. 
> 
> So again, my apologies, but I did keep my promise about this one.

Mothra watched the sunset take place from her area on the ledge.

Looking at the wide canvas-like sky full of multiple colors. Red, orange, yellow to purple and pink. She loved it and made flower crowns with those colors, like she was now. She even liked seeing the birds fly in front of the hidden but glowing sun. 

She was —of course— currently making a flower crown. The flowers around the vine-like frame had the same colors as the sunset. The pastel theme. The flowers consisted of tulips, lavenders and whatever flowers had light color. 

She tied a flower around the frame but before she could finish she felt a small tug on her wing. She ignored it till she felt two more. 

Her antennae drooping and her eyes displaying tired irritation, she looked over to the culprit. 

Amber irises looked up at her. 

Ah, the King. He continues to lightly tug on her wing with his without-a-doubt sharp teeth. Mothra could hear the light thumping of his tail from behind. Then it automatically came to her that he was in one of his rare playful moods. 

She made a small noise of annoyance. She couldn’t play with him right now. “Goji, not now, I’m busy.” 

She heard him huff through his nostrils. His tiny ears even drooped the slightest. A little after, she felt his teeth unclamped from her wing and slight shuffling was made. Maybe he finally left. 

While she begin winding flowers to the vine frame again, he moved closer and shoved his head underneath hers. “Ah- Goji!” She exclaimed, whenever the flower crown dropped from her small claws. Luckily, nothing got out of place. 

Okay, now she will remember not to ignore or dismiss him when he’s in a playful mood. 

She had her two front legs braced on his head. She folded her wings behind just as Godzilla lifted his head to flip her onto her back. She barreled deep into the flower field. When she stopped, lying on her back and wings, she struggled trying to get up. Her legs rearing upward. 

She saw two arms brace themselves on each side of her. Moving her head up, she saw his smirking face. He did that on purpose. 

Her antennae flicked back and her eyes showed irritation again. 

Godzilla had a predatory glint in his eyes, but playful. His smirk disappeared once he bared his teeth and try to nip at her. 

Now he riled her up. Sort of. 

Her wings fluttering a bit, a sign of her playfulness, she reared her front legs again to scratch at him. She minded his eyes, and focused around his indestructible scaled skin. 

Godzilla’s tail went up and about, just swaying behind him without himself knowing. His claws sunk into the dirt. 

The noises that echoed through the field were his low growls and her gentle churrs from their throats. 

As Mothra tried to scratch at him again, Godzilla encased his teeth around her leg, being extremely careful due to how thin they were. He could snap them as easily as a twig with his teeth. 

He tugged lightly. She scratched at him for him to let go, which he didn’t do till she accidentally skimmed near his eye.

He went for the area between her head and middle. Opening his mouth to encase the area lightly. 

He lowered his elbows to the ground and his body, being careful of the fragile Queen underneath. 

Cuddling her sounded nice right now.

He felt his eyes droop from tiredness. He released his false bite on her and settled with just stuffing his snout into her soft fur. 

Mothra sensed his tiredness. She looked up at the stars as she skimmed her claws along his scales to soothe him to sleep. 

Godzilla felt his eyes close, he brought Mothra closer and wrapped an arm around her. 

As he drifted off to sleep completely, Mothra kept watch and gazed at the stars, watching them shoot and reading their stories.


	8. Incorrect Quotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I know it been a month and I’m sorry. School started back up and I just started freshman year (or ninth grade) and its been so exhausting. Physically, mentally and socially.
> 
> I don’t know when I’ll post another shot, probably will be a while but I made these ‘funny’ incorrect quotes and I hope they’re somewhat entertaining XD.

—One

Rodan: oh my gosh you _like_ her—

Godzilla: hey Rodan, you know what they do to chickens before they eat them?

Rodan: ...yes

Godzilla: good, ...now shut the f*ck up before I do the same thing.

—Two

Godzilla: *breathes atomic breath*

Mothra: *dies*

Larva: YOU KILLED MY MOM!

Godzilla: oh please, she’ll be back in the next movie.

—Three

Mothra: *watching a movie*

Godzilla: *walks in* why are you watching that?

Mothra: what? It’s a good movie.

Godzilla: No, it a horrible f*cking movie so turn it off.

Mothra: *huffs and turns off Kong: Skull Island*

—Four

-How Godzilla and Mothra would flirt (probably their relationship before KTOM):

Godzilla: Mothra, have I ever told you how much I _loathe_ you~

Mothra: Not as much as I _loathe_ you~

Godzilla: Oh stop it, I _f*cking hate_ you to the core~

Mothra: Oh please, I _hate_ you to the moon and back~

Rodan: _OH DIOS MÍO_, SHUT UP!

—Five

Godzilla: No! I need to kick his ass! 

Mothra: *currently dragging him by his tail* On back to bed.

Godzilla: UGH! *continues to sink his claws into the ground*


End file.
